Danny and Spence Bone
by Cherry Champagne
Summary: Written for my friend for Christmas. Danny and Spence lemon. VERY explicit.


AN: Look I don't want to talk about this.

It had been a whole month since Danny and Spence had walked away from the wedding, back to their apartment, where they'd emptied the liquor cabinet, melted into an intoxicated pile on the couch, at which point Danny lazily, slightly unlucidly, slid his penis out of his pants, and Spence had placed it behind his teeth. It was awkward, not the best blowjob—both due to the lackluster skill of the shorter man and the fact that he passed out when he was nearly done, dizzy from rocking his head back and forth. Danny had finished up himself, and, only because they were in the privacy of their home, with Spence safely unaware, slipped his tongue behind the curve of Spence's ear, before he, too, fell asleep.

Thirty days since they had woken up within a few minutes of one another, not meeting one another's eye, and agreed to go out to get breakfast, where they had a long discussion over soggy pancakes. The talk lasted the drive home, and ended with them on the couch, which still smelled like sweat and booze, with Danny's arm uncomfortably around Spence's shoulder. He nuzzled the side of his head into it slightly, his stomach feeling hollow with anxiety, his eyes flicking over to study Danny's face—his sleepy eyes, his tousled light brown hair. He saw features of Doug in there, yet they seemed to somehow fit into a different puzzle on Danny's face, coming together to form something…cuter. More attractive, to be sure, but how, he couldn't exactly say.

They pushed their beds together that night, and spent the night awkwardly spooning, the soft pressure of Danny's erection poking just about the crack of Spence's ass, yet remaining fully clothed.

Fifteen days since Spence accidentally finished a phone conversation with a quick "Love ya, bye."

A month of increasingly good blowjobs, dinners at home, cuddling on the couch, the basic relationship of a pair of eighth graders living with their parents.

But not tonight. It had been a month, and they were ready.

Spence stood by the door, holding his unbuttoned shirt together, as Danny sat on the bed, peeling off his socks. Spence watched out of the corner of his eyes as Danny stood up to unbutton his pants, and hopped around a little pulling them inside-out over his legs. Once he stood only in his boxers, he paused, and looked over to where his boyfriend stood.

"What, are you changing your mind now?"

Spence shook his head furiously. "What? No! Wh-what would make you—"

"You just, ah, you stopped…undressing…" He turned bright red, averting his eyes, disgusted at his own behavior.

"Just a little stage fright." Spence laughed hollowly. He quickly pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground, and turned so that only his pudgy back faced Danny. He felt the blood rushing in his ears as he unzipped his pants and slowly, trying not to bend over and let the crack of his butt slip out of his shorts, got them off, as well. He peered over his shoulder. Danny had the same idea as him, facing away, and was trying to get his head through the collar of his inverted shirt.

Spence shook lightly. His dick was stretching the front of his shorts, half-mast, wary from nervousness. He hated his body desperately—the bulges of pudge around his hips, his perky man boobs, his stupid chipmunk cheek face—he couldn't imagine Danny seeing him fully naked and still wanting to go through with the plan.

Meanwhile, Danny was critiquing his body in the same way. Too short, too round—shit, he was supposed to be ever-confident. He'd never worried as much with the few women he had gone nude in front of, figuring women weren't really meant to appreciate the sight of men's bodies—they were utilitarian, not art. But with no women here to represent as art, just two too short, too fat guys, he felt deeply unattractive.

The time stretched on, the two standing five feet apart in the room they shared, both in their underwear, Spence shivering. The bed creaked as Danny got to his feet and shuffled across the room, hesitated a moment, and then wrapped his arms around Spence's convex waist. His mouth fit like pieces of Pangea to the crook of Spence's shoulder. Spence stood stock-still, not sure where to put his hands, as Danny sucked on the soft excess flesh there, before licking a trail up to his ear.

"Are you cold?" Danny asked, pulling his lips back.

"A little." Spence said.

Danny unwrapped himself from Spence and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. Once they were both seated on the bed, Danny pulled the blanket up around their shoulders, and then maneuvered to a lying position, side by side. He went back to kissing various points of Spence's face and neck, resting his fingertips on his inner thigh. Spence's hand ventured slowly to the front of Danny's underwear, to feel curiously at the shape of his erection, causing Danny to flush.

"Show me your ass." Danny said quietly.

"What!" Spence asked, clenching his teeth nervously.

"I'm going to need to see it."

Spence sighed and positioned himself onto his knees, where he placed his hands on the elastic of his underwear. After a few moments of just standing, mentally preparing, Danny grabbed his wrists and pulled them down.

"It's…actually pretty cute." It was pale, but round and chubby. "Spread your legs out a little." Spence complied, wiggling his knees out to an obtuse angle from his body. Danny gently pushed him down to a doggy style position, and pulled his underwear down to his knees, showing his scrotum hanging between his legs. Danny grabbed his ass and spread Spence's cheeks, showing the red ring of his asshole. Spence whimpered slightly, pushing his face into the bed in shame, his face burning. Having Spence in this position had sent him over the edge from nervously horny to almost angrily horny, and he quickly sucked on his own finger, getting it coated in spit. He slid it up to the entrance of his hole, and poked inside.

"Ah…it feels weird…" Spence mumbled into the bed, as Danny wiggled his finger in to the first knuckle. It was hot and firm, pushing against him—pretty tight. He fit a second finger in, and scissored slowly, stretching the orifice.

"I think it hurts at first." Danny warned him. "Just try to suck it up, okay?"

"Don't tell me to suck it up, I'm not gonna cry or something!" Spence shouted into the mattress.

Danny poised the cowpers-dripping head of his penis over the hole, between the two cleaves of his boyfriend's ass, and prodded at it.

"Just put it in already!" Spence snapped.

Danny mumbled bitterly as he slid his fingers into the hole. He opened it, like an old rubber band that had lost most of its elasticity, marveling at the healthy pink color of the inside. Once he had pulled it open to be able to just barely fit his penis in, he pushed forward.

Spence shook as Danny wiggled in, pushing through the tightness to get halfway in.

"Hurrrtsss…" Spence groaned.

"Can I move?" Danny asked, his hands resting on Spence's soft hips. Spence nodded, still rubbing his face into the mattress. Slowly, Danny pushed in a little further, then pulled out slightly, and then further than before, feeling the muscles begin to loosen. Spence was gasping rather than breathing, his toes curling and knees bending so that his feet moved up around Danny's thighs. "Does it feel okay?"

"How about you?"

"It um…well, it feels good. You're super tight…" He pushed in a little farther, and Spence let out a desperate "ah," causing Danny to pause. "Was that a good place or a bad place?"

"Good. Go back…"

Danny did, probing at the spot he'd hit moments ago, causing Spence to lift his face for more air. A small line of drool was falling down his round chin. "Keep going."

Danny pushed, grunting with the effort, until his balls were slapping against Spence's ass, swollen and ready.

"I'm gonna come in you." Danny warned. Spence nodded, his jaw clenched.

He shot off his load deep inside of Spence, the hot fluid squishing deep into his ass. The feel of being filled set him off, and he delivered a few splatters of semen onto the bedspread, his feet cramping, drooling heavily.

When Danny pulled out, a drop of jizz ran down Spence's thigh. He sat back on his haunches, watching Spence wiggle his spine around, getting a feel for his new ass size. He, too, sat up, leaking semen onto the bed, and for once, looked Danny in the eye.

"I love you, but this is going to take some getting used to."

Danny kissed him on the mouth. "I don't have anything better to spend my time on."


End file.
